The Unstoppable Gohan
!!たった2 の |Rōmaji title =Seru o Nokku Auto!! Tatta Nihatsu no Chō-Tekken |Literal title =Cell is Knocked Out!! Taken Down With Two Super Punches |Number = 186 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = Cell vs. Gohan |Airdate = May 19, 1993 |English Airdate = December 14, 2000 |Previous = Awakening |Next = Cell's Break Down }} !!たった2 の |Seru o Nokku Auto!! Tatta Nihatsu no Chō-Tekken|lit. "Cell is Knocked Out!! Taken Down With Two Super Punches"}} is the twenty first episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-sixth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 19, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 14, 2000. Summary After defeating the amazingly powerful Cell Juniors, Gohan moves on to a more terrifying opponent, Cell. Despite being in control of his fight with Gohan previously, Perfect Cell finds himself struggling just to keep up with Gohan now. It soon becomes apparent that Gohan's power has turned the tables in the fight. Cell then irritably tells Gohan not to get cocky, and then calmly hints that he has not even unleashed his full power. Gohan tells Cell to "can it." A shocked Cell then decides to reveal that he is not bluffing in regards to his full power, and proceeds to power up, causing extreme concern for the Dragon Team, as well as blowing Mr. Satan and everyone else away. Elsewhere, as an earthquake is occurring due to Cell's powering up, Chi-Chi is growing very concerned about whether Gohan is doing all right (due to Gohan's earlier transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, the recording equipment of ZTV was damaged, leaving her unable to witness the fight). After powering up to his maximum, Cell asks what Gohan thinks about Cell's full power. Gohan flatly responds with "Is that all you've got?", causing Cell to become even more shocked. Desperate, Cell launches a sucker punch on Gohan, but to his astonishment, the attack fails to inflict any damage on the Super Saiyan 2. Gohan then returns two light punches, respectively Cell's gut and chin, which makes Cell double over in agony. Witnessing Cell's helplessness, the Z Fighters then begin to believe that even the powerful Cell is no match for Gohan's amazing new power. Major Events *Cell powers up to his full strength. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Cell Games Arena *Kame House *Goku's House Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Techniques *Ultimate Blitz - Used several times by Cell, to no avail. *Power Up - Used by Cell when he powers up to his maximum potential, however, he is still inferior to Gohan. *Soaring Dragon Strike - Used by Gohan to severely damage Cell. Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Piccolo and 17 Talk" - When Goku eats a Senzu Bean. *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber (soundtrack 1)" - When Gohan uses Soaring Dragon Strike on Perfect Cell. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Perfect Cell powers up to his maximum. *"SSJ Transformation" - When Gohan punches Cell. *"Cell and Piccolo Fight" - When Cell regurgitates Android 18. Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, after Gohan defeats the Cell Jr. then goes to face Cell, Cell powers up to his full strength immediately. In the anime however Gohan and Cell fight first and it is only after proving to be completely outmatched does Cell power up to full strength. *People from around the world reacting as the world shakes from Cell's power up is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 186 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 186 (BDZ) pt-br:Cell é golpeado! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 186 it:Cell è al tappeto Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z